


A Wonderful Way to Die

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathnotetober, Digital Art, Gen, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Misa may be an up-and-coming Idol, but no one is immune to the unrelenting lure idolization can bring, not even a Shinigami.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Kudos: 9





	A Wonderful Way to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Deathnotetober for Day 13-Idol as a collaboration between myself ([My-One-True-L](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)) and the amazing [EnchantedPendant ](https://enchantedpendant.tumblr.com/)who created the beautiful art that accompanies this ficlet.

“I can do anything I want with it, right?” Misa rested on bent knees and clung to the black notebook in her small hands, bouncing with excitement at the possibilities that were all of a sudden at her fingertips. Her eyes sparkled up at Rem, two tiny reflections of her bandaged visage looking back at her.

“Yes, as I told you when I gave it to you. You can use it however you like, but remember it came at a very high price. A Shinigami gave his life to save yours.”

Misa clutched Gelus’ Death Note to her chest, hanging her head sorrowfully, but true remorse couldn’t find its way to her. “Yes, he killed my attacker because he was in love with me and Shinigami can’t fall in love with humans.”

“That’s correct.” Rem’s low voice resonated in ghostly cadences.

“So if I wanted to kill a Shinigami, all I have to do is make them fall in love with me right?” She batted her eyes, huge and brown, framed in thick mascara painted lashes, a coy smile tugging at her ruby lips.

“Don’t try it. It won’t be that easy.” Rem’s words bordered on a warning, though she couldn’t help but stare at the young woman she was now bound to. Misa was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, supple and warm with crimson life pumping throughout her small body. She was something Rem couldn’t deny wondering what it felt like. She was alive, made of flesh and blood stretched into curves that concealed a delicate skeletal frame.

She was something Rem could only imagine embodying. If she had ever been alive, she couldn’t recall such a time and now she was nothing more than animated dust and bones, left to inhabit a dry and baron world where a death goddess was the closest thing to life existing.

But as much as Rem found beauty in Misa’s form, admiring her was far safer than loving her…

“Oh, Rem. You knew?” Misa’s giggle rang airily, a joy that fell on ears so often bereft of hearing such melodies. “Don’t worry, Rem. I won’t kill you. Not on purpose anyway. Besides, you gave me something else to tell Kira when I meet him. I know how to kill a Shinigami.”

Rem’s golden catlike stare widened at Misa’s words. She had hoped that meeting Kira was no longer something she desired, but unfortunately it seemed to be the only thing the rising star wanted. The hollows of Rem’s chest ached. Though no heart beat within it, she was sure it was breaking. “You still plan on trying to meet him?”

“Of course, silly! I didn’t kill those people and make those tapes just for the fun of it. I want Kira and Misa always gets what she wants.” Hugging the notebook tightly, she flopped back onto her bed, blonde pigtails fanning around her angelic face as she sighed dreamily up at her ceiling. “I want to thank him for killing the man that took my family from me. I would do anything for Kira. Anything. The world is lucky to have someone like him looking out for it.”

“That’s one way to view him I suppose.” Rem had always been more interested in how humans die, but since she had met Misa, she was more concerned with how to keep such fragile creatures alive, especially when she so easily offered up half her life for the eyes…just to pursue a maybe.

“I hope he will let me help him, but if not, I will find a way to anyway.” Misa flipped to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, laying the Death Note open in front of her. She traced a black nail over the names she had written across the infinite pages and smiled. “Oh, Rem. Haven’t you ever idolized someone so much you would do anything to make them happy? Anything to protect them? Even die for them? Love…It would be a wonderful way to kill, wouldn’t it also be a wonderful way to die?”

“Yes, it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for Reading! Check us out on Tumblr!


End file.
